Un fin de semana digno de Halloween
by KenKa1804
Summary: ¡Feliz Halloween! Ino organiza una fiesta, todos estan invitados, pero cosas muy raras estan pasando ¿Donde esta Sakura? ¿Quien es el principe enmascarado? ¿Kakashi un villano? y Naruto... ¿Un espantapajaros? ¡Fantasmas! Hey ¿Quien apago la luz?
1. La gran Fiesta

**Un fin de semana digno de Halloween**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. No hice este fic con animos de lucro. Sin más que agregar:

**¡Feliz Halloween oct 31! ¡Feliz día de los Santos nov 1! ¡Feliz día de los muertos nov 2!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: La gran fiesta..._**

-¿Fiesta de disfraces?

El peliplata miró sorprendido la brillante invitación naranja y púrpura que tenía en las manos. Luego dirigió la vista al rubio con sonrisa zorruna frente a él, quien asentía alegremente sin percatarse del significado de "¿De-verdad-crees-que-yo-iría-a-una-fiesta-de-disfraces?" en la mirada de su sensei.

-¿Verdad que es una gran idea? ¡Ino invitó a media Konoha! Y el mejor sensei de todos no podía faltar…

Kakashi dejó el impulso por responder con una frase en verdad sarcástica (de lo cual estaba seguro Naruto no percibiría) de lado unos instantes para sonreír por debajo de su máscara –Gracias Naruto.

-¿Entonces vendrá?

-…Posiblemente.

- ¡Genial! Lo estaremos esperando 'ttebayo, ahora tengo que seguir ayudando a Ino a repartir las invitaciones, nos vemos a las seis ¡y no olvide su disfraz! –Se despidió el rubio mientras corría.

Kakashi suspiró, resignado abrió su libro justo en el capítulo donde se había quedado antes de la intercepción en medio de la calle y nuevamente se dispuso a caminar. Pero de algo estaba seguro: Naruto necesitaba aprender el significado de la palabra "Posibilidad".

OoO

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones de fiesta más grandes de la aldea…

-¡Naruto Uzumaki reportándose dattebayo! -Saludó el portador del kyubi con un enérgico saludo al estilo militar.

-Como digas Naruto, solo dinos si entregaste las invitaciones…

-Cielos Sakura-chan ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu del Halloween?

-Oh lo lamento ¡Debí haberlo perdido en esta enorme caja llena de adornos mientras me mataba toda la tarde decorando el lugar! –Chilló la pelirosa desde el suelo con una enorme caja delante.

-Chicos, chicos ya basta –Intervino Ino –Se supone que estamos en víspera de una fiesta ¿Recuerdan? No de un funeral…

-¿Y esto que es? –Naruto en un alarde de su infinita curiosidad, tomó varios de los adornos de Halloween de una de las cajas, para cuando Ino, Sakura y Hinata se dieron cuenta ya estaba completamente enredado con varias guirnaldas moradas sosteniendo un frasco plástico entre sus manos.

-¡Naruto-kun no…! –Hinata no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Naruto ya había retirado la tapa del frasco y numerosas serpientes de plástico con serpentinas de papel salieron disparadas en dirección a las chicas.

-Sorpresa- Tenten quien pasaba con una caja entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Sakura escupió algunos papelillos al tiempo que le dirigía una filosa mirada a su amigo ojiazul a modo de respuesta a su muda disculpa y mirada aterrada.

-Puedes contar con que habrá un funeral… –Masculló Sakura entre dientes a Ino. Luego se levantó y le quitó a Naruto el frasco de plástico bruscamente depositándolo de vuelta a la caja y retirándose al otro extremo de la habitación.

Naruto en lo que su condición con las guirnaldas le permitía, dio algunos saltos hasta quedar junto a Ino -¿Qué le sucede a Sakura-chan?- Susurró bajito para que la mencionada no escuchara.

-Nah… solo está amargada porque tiene trabajando en la decoración toda la tarde y aun no tiene disfraz.

-¡NO ESTOY AMARGADA!- Un fuerte grito cruzo la estancia.

-Je… -Rió nervioso.

-A propósito ¿Entregaste todas las entradas?

Naruto sonrió –¡Poooor supuesto!

Ino comenzó a desenredar a Naruto -¿Qué dijo Gai-sensei?

-Él y el cejas de azotador dijeron que no se perderían esta fiesta por nada del mundo.

-¿Y Neji?

-Solo me miró raro y mandó sus agradecimientos por la invitación –Naruto daba vueltas al tiempo que Ino lo desenredaba.

-¿Qué hay de Kurenai-sensei, Genma, Izumo, Anko, Kakashi-sensei y Hannah?

-Dijeron que si, si, si, si, posiblemente y si.

Ino terminó de enrollar toda la guirnalda. –Genial, es bueno contar con su … Espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que todos aceptaron y…

-Nononono eso de que Kakashi-sensei ¿Aceptó la invitación?

-Bueno al principio me miró raro, pero se que se muere por venir…

Nuevamente la risa lejana de Tenten resonó en todo el lugar.

-Ya es bastante raro que Gaara aceptara venir, pero ¿Su extraño sensei de pelo gris, aquí?- Rió Temari –Ja… sigue soñando chico zorro. –Habló desde el tope de una escalera.

-No estoy mintiendo, él dijo que vendría probablemente…-

-Ehh Naruto, ese probablemente es una forma educada de decir que no… - Aclaró Ino con una gota de sudor, de la forma más sencilla que pudo para no herir el entusiasmo del "chico zorro".

-Admítelo Naruto, tu sensei está demasiado viejo y amargado para este tipo de cosas –

-¡Kiba!- le reprendió Hinata

-¿Qué? Ni que fuera mentira… digo es el mejor ninja que he visto y lo admiro por sus habilidades pero… siempre ha sido un poco raro.

-Kiba… –Amenazó una voz femenina –No pongo en duda que a Kakashi-sensei no le agraden las fiestas pero… Como vuelvas a llamar raro, amargado u otra cosa más a mi sensei, te colgaré del techo ¿Quedó claro?

Inuzuka pasó saliva –Cla…claro Sakura-chan.

-Hmp ya verán que se equivocan, Kakashi-sensei vendrá, él me dijo que lo haría y lo hará y todos se tragarán sus palabras porque podrá ser muchas cosas pero no un viejo aburrido ¡'ttebayo!

-Si claro… -Suspiró Kankuro.

-Bueno, bueno ya, sigamos trabajando para terminar la decoración antes de que den las tres –Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Ino y se dispersaron.

Sakura continuó decorando con telarañas falsas los extremos de una ventana, miró algo preocupada a Naruto marchar hacia la puerta un poco molesto con las manos detrás de la nuca y notó en la ventana junto a la puerta la figura de un hombre alto mirar a dentro del salón con detenimiento.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?

-Eh… No Hinata, no es nada –Volvió la vista a la ventana pero ya no había nadie allí.

-"_Rayos… espero que no haya escuchado nada_" –Se encogió de hombros un poco triste.

OoO

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, por las calles de Konoha se podían admirar algunas calabazas talladas tomar brillo lentamente desde adentro gracias a las velas, que iluminaban el camino a la gran fiesta de Halloween en el centro de la aldea.

No era sorpresa encontrar por las calles que la mayoría de la gente iba disfrazada con llamativos y exóticos trajes, algunos muy terroríficos, otros como el disfraz de mujer espartana de la anfitriona de la fiesta, no tanto. Constaba de una bata blanca sujetada con un broche dorado a un solo hombro, dejando el otro libre, y una cadena dorada bajo el área del busto para darle forma, la tela tenía pequeños pliegues y era bastante ligera, las sandalias también doradas, eran trenzadas y sujetadas a la pantorrilla, para finalizar tenía una tiara dorada en su frente y dos pulseras doradas, una en cada antebrazo. Muy original según sus propias palabras…

-Gracias por venir, adelante… oh bienvenido disfrute la fiesta, lindo disfraz ¿tú lo hiciste? –Ino recibía alegremente a la gente en la puerta.

-¡No puede ser! –Se quejó Sakura frente al closet de su habitación -¡Mi disfraz de bruja esta roto! Y no tengo tiempo de comprar otro… awww rayos –Se tiró sobre su cama con el disfraz encima. –Eso es lo que pasa cuando guardas el mismo disfraz todo un año –Se lamentó -¿Qué haré? –Entonces escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta y se levantó.

-¡Dulce o truco!

-¿Tenten, Matsuri? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ino nos envió, sabía que no tendrías tiempo de escoger un buen disfraz por lo que te compró uno en agradecimiento por ayudarla a organizar toda la fiesta ¡Aquí está!

Las jóvenes entusiasmadas le mostraron un hermoso vestido de fiesta tipo doncella antigua, color rojo opaco dentro de una gran bolsa de plástico con todo y antifaz.

El grito de exclamación por parte de Sakura no se hizo esperar –Pe…Pero-

-Sin peros, eso dijo Ino, ahora te ayudaremos a arreglarte, anda adentro, adentro- La empujaron contra su voluntad.

OoO

-¡Se me hizo tarde 'ttebayo! –Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha con su disfraz espantapájaros - Ino tenía que encargarme buscar más hielo… ahora si que llegaré tarde.

En su carrera tropezó con alguien – Eh lo siento – la otra parte también se disculpó. Miró que cerca de él estaba Kiba disfrazado de… ¿hombre lobo?

-¡Kiba que original! –rió burlón.

Kiba solo se cruzó de brazos –Mamá dijo que me iba bien ¿verdad Akamaru? –El último ladró en señal de "afirmación".

-Claro te va muy bien, ni siquiera parece que estuvieras disfrazado –Continuó riendo.

-Te lo dije – A su lado apareció un hombre de lata

-¿Y tú quien eres? –Preguntó el rubio parando de reír.

-Soy Shino… no puedo creer que no me reconozcas-

-No dentro de toda esa hojalata, ¿qué se supone que eres? ¿Una lata de sardinas parlante? –Y volvió a reír sonoramente.

Naruto lo ignoró al ver el disfraz del que supuso, otro de sus amigos, con el que tropezó primero.

Parecía un traje de príncipe antiguo, extremadamente elegante, vinotinto con detalles dorados, tenía botas de cuero, guantes, una espada en su funda también de cuero, un gran sombrero con una pluma al costado y un antifaz blanco que cubría todo el rostro.

-Wau que disfraz tan genial, es muy detallado ¿Quién eres?

Después de varios segundos el aludido respondió con la voz opacada por el antifaz –Príncipe. –Se limitó a responder.

-Lo vez Kiba, él si es original. –Exclamó Naruto.

En eso aparecieron más caras conocidas

-¡Sai, Yamato-taichou! –A lo que ellos respondieron el saludo de buena gana –Yamato-taichou es un vampiro y Sai es…

-Un Pintor renacentista. –Tenzou terminó la frase por él.

-Claro… ¿Qué es eso?

Tenzou y Sai se vieron las caras –Un pintor…

-Ah esta bien, tu traje se parece al de… ¿hm? –Naruto parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Al de quien?

-Al del príncipe…

-¿Príncipe?

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo –Señaló

-Si como sea, ya vamonos a la fiesta –Dijo Kiba y los demás comenzaron a caminar

-Ustedes adelántese, tengo que recoger hielo para Ino –Luego se volteó en dirección al supermercado -¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico?

OoO

-Que gran fiesta Ino

-Gracias – Y es que en verdad había sido todo un éxito, el salón quedo mejor decorado de lo que todos se esperaban, estaba algo oscuro, pero las calabazas con luz y las luces de colores hacían que las decoraciones con brillantes, como las guirnaldas, resaltaran aún más; el esquema de colores estaba basado en morado, verde y naranja más que todo. Habían telarañas, animales de plástico, máscaras y todo tipo de decoraciones aterradoras; hasta el menú era aterrador y delicioso al mismo tiempo, entre las muchas mesas de comida habían deliciosas golosinas bajo la fachada de asquerosa comida, gusanos de gelatina, pastel en forma de araña, manzanas acarameladas con dientes representados con maní, en fin una casta variedad. Las burbujas de jabón que caían del techo eran el toque final.

La joven rubia dejó su ponche de lado al ver entrar a un grupo de chicas. Una pirata, un ángel y una doncella con antifaz.

-¡Ya llegaron! Sakura ese disfraz te quedó mejor de lo que imaginaba, ¡esta precioso! Capitána Tenten y ángel Matsuri también se ven muy bien.

-Ves Sakura… te lo dijimos –Dijo Tenten desde su traje de capitán pirata.

-¿De verdad? Me siento rara, todos me ven…

-Eso es porque el disfraz es definitivamente espectacular, uno de los mejores que he visto, solo mira todos los detalles del encaje… sabía que no me podía equivocar al escogerlo.

-Muchas gracias Ino, tu disfraz es muy bonito también.

-No me agradezcas nada frentona, ahora solo disfruten de la fiesta – Luego se dirigió a la puerta de entrada -¿Dónde podrá estar Naruto? Hace más de una hora que le encargué hielo…

OoO

El espantapájaros estornudó –Ino va a matarme… - Siguió caminando con la bolsa de hielo al hombro. De pronto sintió que lo seguían, casi podría jurar que había gente caminando a su lado hace dos segundos, ahora estaba completamente solo.

Volteó al escuchar cerca los pasos, pero no había nadie allí.

Quince metros más adelante ocurrió lo mismo y se empezó a asustar.

-Eh…será mejor que me de prisa- Naruto comenzó a correr, dobló en una esquina, sentía los pasos de algo detrás suyo correr también, saltó a uno de los tejados pero los pasos no se detenían, pensó que podría perderlo en alguna de las calles pero para su mala suerte, terminó en un callejón sin salida, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

Una enorme cabeza de calabaza se asomó emitiendo un aterrador gruñido.

-¡AGH!- Gritó Naruto dejando caer el hielo.

Luego lo inevitable. Risas.

-¿Qué….qué…que sucede?

Observó con horror como el nefasto ser se arrancaba la cabeza de calabaza y gritó de nuevo.

-Soy yo Naruto.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –Exclamó -¡¿Acaso me quería matar de un susto?! –

-Debiste haber visto tu cara –Iruka siguió riendo.

-Hm ya sabía que era usted.

-No, no es cierto –Canturreó.

-Como sea ¿Quién se supone que es?

Iruka se colocó la cabeza de calabaza nuevamente –Soy…. ¡El destripador! –Dijo con un tono de voz ronco y aura aterradora.

-Entonces ¿También va a la fiesta? –Comentó para calmar los nervios.

-Nah es muy tarde, además no pienso regresar solo a altas horas de la noche en halloween… -Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Y por qué no?

Iruka vio escéptico a Naruto

-¿Qué no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

En ese momento, de las sombras del callejón apareció una vieja anciana con ropas oscuras, logrando asustar casi instantáneamente al rubio.

-Lo que sucede la noche de Halloween. –Dijo con acento misterioso.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –Dijo sin poder resistir el suspenso.

-Con calma jovencito, debes saber que puede ser muy divertido para ustedes festejar este día, pero lo cierto es que entre los disfraces se esconde el peligro… los espíritus disfrutan el salir libres esta noche…debes tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Habla de fantasmas? –Preguntó Horrorizado.

La mirada de la anciana se ensombreció –Llámalos como quieras…

Un silencio intenso invadió el lugar.

-BUENO que tengan una feliz noche de brujas, adiós –Se despidió retirándose por donde vino con una extraña risa macabra que hizo eco en el lugar.

…

-Hasta luego Naruto –Se despidió Iruka

-Nononono no te puedes ir así como así ¿no escuchaste todo lo que dijo esa vieja?

-Si lo oí, pero creo que ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para tenerle miedo a los fantasmas, además ya puedes defenderte solo. La señora Fujimoto está un poco mal de la cabeza no le hagas mucho caso, yo me refería a que tengas cuidado de andar solo, cualquier ninja enemigo puede infiltrarse fácilmente disfrazado y nadie se daría cuenta, ya me voy… suerte –Dicho esto desapareció de un "puf"

Naruto algo tembloroso continuó su camino a la fiesta con el hielo.

-No existen los fantasmas, No existen los fantasmas, No existen los fantasmas … ¡Hola príncipe!- gritó al ver al sujeto de antes caminando delante suyo.

El aludido se giró y ondeó su mano en forma de saludo.

-Vas a la fiesta ¿verdad? –Este asintió. –Que bien, podemos ir juntos… oye una pregunta ¿tú crees en fantasmas?

OoO

-¡Kazekage-sama es un honor tenerlo por aquí! Y que lindo disfraz –Exclamó Ino.

-Me costó hacer que viniera pero al final lo convencí –Una brujita con todo y escoba se acercó a la escena -¿Verdad hermanito?

-Hmp –Se cruzó de brazos

-Su disfraz es muy original, es un rey egipcio –Notó Ino

-No tanto como el mío –Dijo Kankuro –Soy Kankurestain… -Trató de que sonara lo más misterioso posible… sin lograr nada

-Si como sea…

-Que lindo disfraz Hinata, eres una conejita muy bonita –Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, tu disfraz también esta muy bonito, es el más bonito que he visto en toda la noche… me encanta el antifaz.

-Gracias, la verdad es que no imaginé que viniera tanta gente hoy –Comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor –Por allá están Gai y Lee disfrazados de momias, Shikamaru se ve muy gracioso con todo ese maquillaje, parece realmente un zombie y Chouji caballero con esa armadura se ve genial… -Comentó Sakura

-Anko-sensei es una hechicera, Ibiki-san parece ser un convicto con todos esos grilletes y heridas falsas, Ebizu -sensei se ve muy simpático en ese traje de arlequín –Esta vez fue Hinata la que habló.

-Hace rato vi a Yamato-taichou y a Sai, sus disfraces también son muy buenos, pero no puedo creer que Kiba se haya disfrazado de hombre lobo –Hinata rió -Kurenai-sensei iba disfrazada de vampiro también, con el pequeño Asuma en brazos disfrazado de murciélago, se veía adorable, pero se tuvo que ir porque era tarde para ella.

-Oh mira Sakura-chan, allí está Naruto, parece que Ino-chan lo está regañando –Ambas kunoichis se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¡Son casi las nueve Naruto! Si hubiese sabido que tardarías tanto, hubiese ido yo misma a comprar el hielo...- Ino lo zarandeaba fuertemente ocasionando el mareo y la indisposición del rubio, pero se calló al ver el elegante príncipe con quien venía Naruto –Oh lo siento ¿es amigo tuyo? –Por haberlo soltado tan repentinamente, Naruto cayó.

Mientras Naruto se levantaba y decía que si, el príncipe negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó

-Eh… bueno él se llama…. diles tu nombre amigo… -Naruto rió tontamente al verse descubierto. Realmente no se había molestado en preguntarle el nombre.

-Shiro –Respondió

-Shiro no habla mucho, es muy tímido. –Agregó Naruto para no quedar tan mal.

-Bueno Shiro bienvenido a la fiesta, la única regla es pasarlo bien –Ino le sonrió dulcemente y Shiro hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-A propósito Ino ¿ya llegó Kakashi-sensei? –Preguntó Naruto

Ino suspiró –No Naruto, no ha llegado.

-Bueno no me sorprende, ya saben que él llega tarde a todo –En alguna parte de la fiesta se oyó la risa de Tenten.

-Mira Naruto, de verdad me duele decirte esto, se que estabas muy ilusionado con que viniera pero, la verdad es que yo sabía que no iba a venir, le envié la invitación por cortesía, todos sabemos que Kakashi-sensei nunca se anima para estas cosas… lo siento.

-Ya te dije que no me importa lo que digan, yo se que él vendrá, la noche aún es muy joven.

Ino suspiró resignada -Bueno, bueno, vayan a bailar yo les aviso si viene ¿esta bien?

Sakura bajó la cabeza y después de unos segundos notó que Shiro la miraba mientras caminaban.

-No… no pasa nada Shiro, Kakashi-sensei eh bueno ya no es nuestro sensei, pero si un bien amigo nuestro al que no le gusta salir mucho y de verdad nos hubiera gustado que nos acompañara hoy, es todo… ah pero que descortés soy mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

El príncipe se inclinó en una reverencia y tomó su mano delicadamente aproximándola a los sólidos labios de su antifaz, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

-Es un placer y un honor estar en presencia de una doncella tan hermosa. –Se oyó la voz amortiguada por el antifaz que le tapaba todo el rostro.

-Vaya que elegancia, interpretas muy bien tu papel de príncipe –Comentó Hinata desde atrás.

Pasó un buen rato y todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho con los disfraces de los demás, incluso hubo algunas actuaciones improvisadas con las que todos estaban muy entretenidos, formaban parte de un gran juego, habían peleas de espadas entre piratas y caballeros por ejemplo, los invitados se encontraban muy sumergidos en sus disfraces interpretando su papel.

Ya casi era la hora de anunciar el mejor disfraz de la noche e Ino se encontraba bailando con un lindo samurai cuando una muchacha la interrumpió y le dijo algo al oído, Ino enseguida miró hacia la puerta, allí vio a un nuevo invitado, era alto utilizaba capa negra y traje, parecía un disfraz de conde, una máscara de porcelana cubría todo su rostro y su pelo sin duda era plateado.

-¡Es él! –Gritó y fue directo a buscar a Naruto que se encontraba hablando con Neji, Chouji, Sakura y Shiro acerca de lo que le había dicho la anciana hace rato. O al menos hablaba con los tres primeros. Naruto parecía un poco pasado de tragos, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Ino cuando lo encontró.

-Lindo traje de emperador Neji, me llevo a Naruto un momento ¿si?

-Por mi encantado. –Dijo en tono despectivo.

Yamanaka tomó al rubio por el brazo y lo alejó unos cuantos pasos -¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Naruto, ¿ves a ese hombre de allí, parado junto a Ebizu-sensei y Tsunade-sama?

-Si…

-No ha hablado con nadie desde que llegó. Creo que es Kakashi.

-¡¿Eh?! Es verdad se parece mucho, el pelo, la altura, la máscara… woho sabía que vendría… ¡te lo dije Ino!... ¡Hey Kaka….! –Naruto no pudo continuar porque Ino le tapó la boca.

-Shhhh Naruto ¿Qué no ves lo que esta tratando de hacer? Mi amiga que estaba atendiendo la puerta me dijo que cuando le preguntó su nombre, él respondió que se llamaba Shaka.

-¿Shaka? Ese si es un nombre raro…

-Es obvio que no quiere que sepamos que esta aquí, por eso invento ese ridículo nombre, ve ahí, habla con él y demuéstrale que sabes quien es.

-De acuerdo…'ttebayo. –Naruto dirigió sus pasos a "Shaka".

-¿Paso algo Ino? –Sakura apareció detrás de la rubia.

-No te preocupes por nada… -Ino sonrió –Al parecer tu querido sensei si vino mira… -Señaló a Ebizu y a Shaka.

-¿Eh? Kakashi-sensei…

-Shhh…. Cielos, luego te explicaré pero no puedes decir que es él, se hace llamar Shaka.

-¿Shaka… Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Te dije que te explicaría después.

Sakura rió –Bueno, Kakashi-sensei no es tan aburrido después de todo ¿eh?

-Ahora tienes asuntos más importantes que atender –La arrastró de vuelta donde Neji.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Shiro… solo míralo, es educado, callado, tiene el mejor disfraz y parece que esta interesado en ti…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Casi no habla y usa un antifaz que le tapa todo el rostro.

-Sakura, no se como explicártelo, es algo que se nota y ya. No te he visto bailar una sola pieza en toda la noche y esta serie de música romántica es más que perfecta. –Se detuvieron frente a Chouji y Shiro.

-Shiro tenemos un problema, esta frentona no ha salido a bailar en toda la noche y a ti tampoco te he visto moverte de esa silla, no podemos permitirlo ¿o si? ¿Me harías el favor de bailar al menos una pieza con ella?

Shiro se levantó de la silla ante la extraña intervención repentina.

Sakura se soltó de Ino –No le hagas caso Shiro, esta pasada de copas, tú tranquilo.

-Oh vamos Sakura no seas aburrida como tu sen…. –Se detuvo de inmediato, sabía que a Sakura no le agradaría escuchar eso –…Digo que ya tu sensei esta aquí, así que no hay razón para estar deprimida, ve allí y baila con Shiro –Los empujó a ambos al medio de la pista.

-Hay que vergüenza Shiro, espero sepas disculpar a Ino ella esta un poco loca –Rió nerviosamente –Eh…bueno...-Se dispuso a irse lo mas rápido posible de allí, aunque no pudiera ver la cara de él, sentía mucha pena.

Una mano enguantada impidió su escape tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca.

-¿Shiro?

-¿Bailas?

¡Simplemente no podía creer lo educado que era! Si tan solo todos los hombres fuera como él…

La pelirosa asintió levemente y colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro de él, al tiempo que Shiro la atraía por la cintura y comenzaban a bailar…

Era un ritmo suave, Sakura parecía embelezada por los ligeros pasos de él llevándola al ritmo de la música.

-Entonces… estabas así porque tu sensei no había llegado.

Sakura se sorprendió, no era como que él hablara mucho -¿Así como?

-Distante… -Dijo él al tiempo que la hacía girar.

-No te voy a negar que me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que no llegara, creo que me entusiasme igual que Naruto, él nunca sale ¿sabes? Hoy los muchachos dijeron algo y creo que él los escuchó, me preocupa como debe sentirse… se que no era su intención ofenderlo ni mucho menos sabía que él estaba allí, pero…

-Ya veo… debes tenerle mucho afecto, para preocuparte así por alguien quien ya no es tu profesor.

-Si –Se abrazó un poco a él –Lo quiero mucho.

-¿Y ahora ya esta aquí? –Sakura sintió en su pecho las vibraciones de su voz por la cercanía, le parecían más roncas que lo normal.

-Al parecer…

-Me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿De verdad? –Lo miró –No garantizo que te caiga bien, pero como ambos son callados supongo que deberían llevarse bien. -Rió

No pudo verlo, pero casi podía sentir que Shiro estaba sonriendo.

En otra parte del Salón, Naruto se recostó de una pared justo al lado de "Shaka" e Ebizu, al parecer Ebizu se retiró de un momento a otro.

-Con que Shaka -Pronunció

Shaka se volteó.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?-

No hubo respuesta. Solo lo veía a través de la máscara.

Naruto suspiró –Se que es usted, no tiene que seguir fingiendo.

Shaka se tensó -¿Te conozco? -¡Hasta su voz era parecida a la de Kakashi! Estaba seguro de que era él.

Repentinamente la música se paró, todos se detuvieron y dirigieron su atención a la tarima principal, donde un arlequín tomó acto de presencia.

-Buenas noches a todos brujas, piratas, magos, espadachines, animales en fin, les habla Ebizu su humilde servidor, esperemos que la estén pasando bien en esta grandiosa fiesta de Halloween que esta pronta a terminar, ya es casi media noche y me complace anunciar que es hora de decretar los ganadores al mejor disfraz de la fiesta. Reflectores por favor.

-Y los finalistas son: -Una mujer disfrazada de hada le entregó un sobre –Sai en su disfraz de pintor renacentista… -La gente aplaudió mientras una luz enfocaba al finalista –Anko en su disfraz de hechicera… y Kiba con su disfraz de hombre lobo.

-¡LES DIJE QUE ME QUEDABA BIEN! –Festejó.

-Viva Kiba-kun felicidades –Le dijo Hinata.

- Se supone que solo habría un ganador, pero los jueces han decidido hacer una excepción en vista de dos disfraces que causaron sensación. Y ahora los ganadores son…

Un par de reflectores aparecieron en la escena alumbrando a todos los invitados hasta que se detuvieron sobre cierta pelirosa confundida

-Los mejores disfraces de la noche ¡El príncipe Shiro y la doncella Sakura! –La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear –Suban a la tarima, vamos no sean tímidos.

Sakura miró a Shiro, dos diablillos los escoltaron por separado hasta la tarima donde les entregaron a cada uno una pequeña placa con un sombrero de bruja que rezaba: Mejor disfraz.

-Porque sus disfraces son los más impresionantes y parecen haber sido hechos por el mismo sastre.

-Mire Kakashi-sensei, ¡Sakura-chan ganó! –Exclamó a Shaka quien permanecía sereno observando el escenario.

-¿Shaka-sensei? –Llamó Naruto sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Dijiste 'Kakashi' Naruto? –Gai vestido de momia se aproximó a él.

-Si esta justo aquí… ¿eh? ¡Pero si ya no esta…!

En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces por poco menos de tres segundos, se oyeron varios gritos y al volver a encenderse Shiro ya no estaba al lado de Sakura, solo ambas medallas en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Exclamó Ino -¿Y donde esta Shiro?

-¿Eh? ¿Shiro? ¡Shiro! –Sakura comenzó a buscarlo, observó un sombrero moverse por entre la multitud hacía la puerta trasera del establecimiento y rápidamente lo siguió a través de la multitud –Permiso, perdón…- se abría paso.

Al salir chocó contra alguien. -Lo siento…¿Kaka…digo Shaka?

El hombre de capa negra y cara cubierta la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a caminar rápido.

-Hey espere un momento ¿Qué sucede? –El sujeto seguía sin responder, se supone que era Kakashi pero estaba actuando muy extraño, no puso resistencia, es de su sensei de quien se trataba pero… un segundo Kakashi nunca la arrastraría contra su voluntad sin una buena razón. Ya llevaban una buena distancia recorrida cuando se soltó bruscamente.

-¿Me puede decir que sucede?

Shaka o Kakashi, se acercó peligrosamente a ella quedando a unos centímetros de su cara, la diferencia de altura era obvia, pero Shaka había inclinado la cabeza para quedar más cerca. Sakura sintió algo de miedo, su presencia era tan intimidante al punto de parecer sofocante y ese aire misterioso de capa con traje negro no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Su corazón latía fuertemente y su aliento chocaba contra la porcelana blanca.

En eso escucho el llamado de Naruto, volteó y notó que venía corriendo junto con Gai. Al volver la mirada ya Shaka no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-¿A dónde se fue Shaka?

-¿Kakashi-sensei? No lo se, estaba aquí, me tomó del brazo y luego desapareció.

-Tienen que dejar de desaparecer así dattebayo –Se quejó el rubio

-Él no es Kakashi –Dijo Gai –Pase por casa de Kakashi antes de la fiesta, dijo que no vendría, además si fuera Kakashi lo habría identificado por su chakra tan característico como siempre lo hago.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ya sabía que algo raro pasaba -¿Ah no? ¡¿Y entonces quien es?!

-Creemos que es un ninja enemigo que se infiltró en la aldea, sabía que pensábamos que era conocido nuestro y seguro trató de llevarte como rehén o quien sabe para qué. No se arriesgaría a que lo descubriéramos…

Se oyó como un objeto metálico caía al suelo. Naruto, Gai y Sakura se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino el sonido y se quedaron sorprendidos. Allí estaban Shaka y Shiro, Shiro sangraba por un brazo y Shaka permanecía de pie con una espada.

-¡Shiro! ¿Estas bien? –Gritó Naruto

Ambos enmascarados voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, Shaka no perdió mucho tiempo y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque umbrío. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que ambos personajes eran tan misteriosos y extraños que daban un poco de miedo. Sobretodo porque no hablaban y llevaban máscara.

-Arg ¿Podrían dejar de desaparecer así? –Tanto Gai como Naruto corrieron a su alcance, perdiéndose también en el bosque.

Sakura enseguida corrió donde Shiro y se agachó junto a él -¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame ver la herida.

Shiro retiró la mano -No es nada.

-Nada de eso, déjame ver.

-Te dije que no era nada.

Era cierto, el corte no fue profundo, quizás ni siquiera dejara cicatriz, pero si tardaría en sanar.

Con sus habilidades curativas, comenzó a tratar la herida. –Soy médico, tranquilo. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Vi como te forzaba y traté de detenerlo.

-Pues no debiste hacerlo, puede ser un ninja enemigo de alto rango o quien sabe.

-Pensabas que era tu Sensei, lo seguirías.

-Por supuesto que no, me di cuenta rápidamente que no era Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi nunca me forzaría a nada –Declaró con seguridad y con un deje mínimo de ofendida –Además soy una kunoichi, se defenderme sola. No se si eres un ninja o un civil, eso que hiciste fue muy peligroso.

Shiro la miró sorprendido mientras la herida se cerraba y dejaba una pequeña cicatriz temporal. Pero no dijo nada.

-Y de todas formas eso no era a lo que me refería… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-Porque él lo hizo

Sakura lo miró confundida -¿Estuviste vigilándolo todo el tiempo?

-No, solo me pareció extraño así que lo seguí.

-¿Eres ninja?

No hubo respuesta.

-Ya veo… -Soltó su mano.

Shiro la miró confundido.

-No, esta bien, entiendo que no quieras decirme si eres ninja o no, que muestres tu rostro o no…yo tampoco lo haría a un completo desconocido, solo vine a traerte esto –Le entregó la medalla e hizo ademán de levantarse –Supongo que después de hoy no te veré más….

Sakura no pudo seguir hablando, pues la presión de unos labios ejercía sobre los suyos, inhabilitándola de cualquier cosa. El dulce y repentino contacto hizo que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar del beso, pasó una mano por el cuello de él acariciándolo levemente. Shiro la mantenía cerca con una mano sobre su mejilla. El tiempo parecía pasar tan lento… todo parecía perfecto, como en un extraño hechizo, simplemente perfecto. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire.

Él de un lento movimiento, retiró el antifaz del rostro de Sakura y lo dejó a un lado.

-Tus ojos. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero me encantan tus ojos –Susurró algo ronco. Sakura por más que intentó enfocar su rostro completo, la sombra del sombrero de él, le cubría de la nariz para arriba y le imposibilitaba tristemente ver siquiera el color de sus ojos.

-Sakura…-

Fugazmente sus labios se volvieron a unir, esta vez por más tiempo y con más deseo, él la atrajo con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. No queriendo dejarla ir. Temiendo dejarla ir…

Algo en la mente de la pelirosa pareció despertar al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios, ahora sin el antifaz de por medio que distorsionaba la voz.

Estaba segura de que no reconocía esa barbilla, ni esa boca, ni esos finos labios, ni la suave piel de esas mejillas, ni en su vida había conocido a algún Shiro, pero esa voz… _esa_ manera de pronunciar su nombre… si la conocía.

-Te conozco –Dijo al separarse del calido beso –Shiro… te conozco ¿no es así? Por eso te inventaste ese nombre, por eso ocultas tu cara y no quieres decirme nada de ti.

Él no dijo nada, dejando al silencio como único signo de afirmación.

-¿Por qué te escondes de mí? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –Habló dulcemente en susurro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

El príncipe acarició su mejilla izquierda y tras otro corto beso, acercó los labios a su oído derecho.

-Si Sakura, tengo miedo… -Susurró y para cuando ella se dio cuenta, estaba completamente sola.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Acababa de besar a un completo extraño… y le gusto, le gusto mucho. Simplemente no lo entendía ¿Por qué no lo golpeó? ¿Por qué lo disfrutó? Era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero con el disfraz era mucho más fácil dejar salir los sentimientos…

-¿De que tienes miedo? –Susurró al viento, no podía ocultarlo, le dolía que la hubiese dejado sola.

¿De que tenía miedo? ¿De ella? Bueno esa era la verdad, él tenía miedo. Si de ella…

Fin cap 1

**Nota de autora**

**Celebrando la semana con más sustos del año xD espero que les haya gustado, estoy en debate conmigo misma y es una pregunta hipotetica a ver si me pueden ayudar... Encuesta: Tengo una historia de 30 paginas, subo 2 capitlos de 15 paginas cada uno, o 6 capitulos de 5 paginas cada uno. Para ti como lector, como se te haría más comodo leerla?**

**Jeje espero que la hayan pasdo bien estas festividades, el fic lo subi para celebrar las fechas y esta dedicado a mi amiga Maaya de Rep. Dom. Si Maaya entre esas fechas tambíen figura tu cumpleaños!!!! ¿Cómo la ves? ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!**

**Solo me queda una pregunta más que hacer ¿Sigo con otro capitulo o esta bien así? xD ¡A votar!**

**Saludos desde Venezula... **

**Att: Kenka1804 ;)**


	2. El día despues de la gran fiesta

**Un fin de semana digno de Halloween**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. No hice este fic con animos de lucro. Sin más que agregar:

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo II: El día después de la Gran Fiesta**_

El rocío de la madrugada comenzaba dispersarse al igual que la ligera capa de neblina blanca, Konoha le daba la bienvenida a los primeros rayos de sol desde el este, comenzando con entusiasmo la mañana sabatina.

Sakura, recién despertada, se encontraba sentada en su cama contemplando una pequeña medalla de cobre entre sus manos.

Representaba poco y tanto a la vez…

Tras un sonoro suspiro, la dejó sobre la mesita de noche y se quitó las sábanas de encima, dispuesta a salir de la cama y comenzar el nuevo día.

-¡Sakura! Por Dios ¿Qué paso anoche? Me tenías preocupada, ¡te fuiste corriendo de la fiesta sin avisar!

-Ya te contaré, cálmate no me sucede nada. Lamento si te molestó Ino… -Se disculpó la pelirosa. A penas salir de su casa, se dirigió donde Ino para devolverle el vestido que uso en la fiesta. –Fui a casa de tus padres y me dijeron que estabas en el salón de fiesta.

Ino y veinte copias de Naruto se encontraban en el salón de fiesta limpiándolo, o al menos las copias de Naruto lo hacían, el original estaba en sentado en el suelo lloriqueando y sobándose un gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza. Cortesía de Yamanka por supuesto.

-No, no es molestia en lo absoluto, pero sí que estaba preocupada con todo ese alboroto que pasó anoche –Dijo

-Por cierto Ino ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ah… lo que sucede es que ayer durante la fiesta cuando Naruto y Gai-sensei salieron corriendo como locos, Naruto se llevó la mesa de comida por el medio al igual que parte de la decoración y los encargados del local me dijeron que tendría que limpiar el desastre de las manchas de comida en el suelo y los daños ocasionados a las mesas o lo tendría que pagar y la verdad no tengo dinero para eso… -Respondió mientras se alteraba cada vez más al recordar los hechos.

-Itai… -Se quejó Naruto desde el suelo.

-Y por supuesto tuve que persuadirlo esta mañana para que cooperara. –Levantó el puño.

-No tendrías que haberme golpeado tan fuerte –Lloriqueó el rubio.

-¡Y tú no tendrías que haber salido corriendo cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a limpiar! –Respondió histérica zarandeándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ayúdame Sakura-chan…- rogó.

-¡Cállate y sigue limpiando! –Bramó la ojiazul soltándolo finalmente. –Iba a ir a buscarte cuando terminara para que me contaras todo, Naruto no me supo explicar bien.

Sakura rió nerviosamente -En realidad sólo vine a devolverte esto –Le enseñó el disfraz a Ino.

Ino se limitó a verla muy confundida. Y luego agregó –Creí que te había gustado el regalo… ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. ¡Ay Sakura, como eres de frentezota!

- No es eso, me encantó y te agradezco mucho el gesto, es sólo que… no puedo conservarlo.

- ¿Por qué? –Fue la pregunta.

Qué ¿Por qué? Bueno, ni ella entendía muy bien el porqué, simplemente no se sentía bien con el vestido en su habitación, era como una sensación de tener algo que no es tuyo, algo que no debería estar allí, además le traía recuerdos, le hacía pensar mucho y la verdad es que ella no sabía si quería pensar. En _él._

-Debió costarte mucho y fue premiado como el mejor disfraz de la noche, si tú lo hubieses conservado, tendrías la medalla en lugar de mí, después de todo fuiste tú la que lo escogió, me siento un poco… incómoda…

Ino no pudo evitar reír –Sakura ¿En verdad te sientes culpable porque ganaste el premio y no yo? No puedo creerlo ¿Dónde quedó nuestra rivalidad? Ese disfraz no hubiese funcionado en mí, porque lo compré pensando en ti, es así de fácil, de todas maneras como organizadora de la fiesta no podía participar en el concurso. Además ¿Qué se supone que haga? No es de mi talla… ¿lo dejo guardado por años en mi habitación?

-Estaba pensando en devolverlo…

-Lo dudo, no se si acepten devolución, ya que fue hecho por un sastre, ya sabes que los sastres no hacen dos iguales, le pedí que me mostrara algo de tu talla como para un disfraz y me mostró ese vestido… pero si tanto insistes, pasaremos más tarde por la tienda ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Hm bueno está bien… además necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Y que lo digas… anoche pasaron muchas cosas locas y extrañas y no me quiero perder ni un solo detalle…. ¡Naruto no mezcles el cloro con la cera para pisos! –Ino no perdió tiempo y corrió a quitarle el balde de las manos.

-Jeje ahora entiendo porque Ino lo mandó a repartir las entradas en lugar de dejarlo ayudarnos a decorar el lugar… creo que los ayudaré un poco –Sakura dejó el vestido en su bolsa de lado y comenzó a atarse una cola.

-No tienes que limpiar Sakura, ya casi terminamos… ya recogimos los adornos y todo.

-No importa, quiero ayudar, además ya te dije que necesito hablar contigo.

-Bueno un poco de ayuda competente extra no me vendría mal, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Según lo que oí hubo un gran alboroto afuera, vi cuando Shiro desapareció del escenario y saliste corriendo a buscarlo, te iba a ayudar pero tuve que quedarme a calmar un poco la situación, luego salieron Gai-sensei y Naruto por un asunto de un ninja infiltrado o algo así y cuando te busqué me dijeron que ya te habías ido. Pensé en ir a tu casa, pero ya sabes como era la anfitriona me tuve que quedar hasta que se fue el último de los invitados.

-No te preocupes, mejor así…

-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Qué pasó con Shiro?

-Eh… bueno malo no, verás… ¡Es cierto! Naruto ¿Alcanzaron a Shaka? –La cara de Naruto se tornó pálida resaltando las enormes ojeras que tenía y paró de limpiar el piso casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó con Shaka? –Preguntó Ino confundida.

-Descubrimos que Shaka no era Kakashi sensei –Aclaró Sakura –Por eso fueron Gai-sensei y Naruto a buscarlo.

Ino se sorprendió bastante -¡Con que fue eso! Ya sabía yo que era muy extraño eso de "Kakashi en la fiesta".

-Shaka no era Kakashi-sensei porque…- Se oyó la voz sombría de Naruto a sus espaldas. –Era un fantasma.

-¡¿FANTASMA?! –Exclamaron incrédulas ambas chicas. -¿Cómo que fantasma? –Preguntó Sakura e Ino lo golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, esto es serio!

-¡Pero es la pura verdad! ¡Lo juro! Gai-sensei también lo vio, cuando lo atrapamos.

-Ya basta Naruto...-Amenazó Sakura.

En ese momento la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Alguien había entrado al salón.

-Perdonen, buenos días.

-Yamato-taichou –Exclamaron los tres shinobis al mismo tiempo desde el suelo, donde se encontraban sentados.

-¿Lo podemos ayudar en algo? –Ino en seguida se aproximó a él.

-Mmm si de hecho, Naruto, Sakura, menos mal que los encuentro juntos, la Hokage necesita hablar con ustedes… Ino creo que deberías venir tú también, ya que organizaste la fiesta.

-¿Para qué quiere hablarnos Tsunade-sama, Yamato-taichou? –Preguntó Ino.

-Tiene que ver con los eventos que fueron reportados anoche, durante la fiesta.

Tanto Ino como Sakura y Naruto se miraron a las caras preocupados.

OoO

La Hokage se encontraba oculta detrás de una gran montaña de papeles importantes, que eran sellados de su misma mano uno tras otro, uno tras otro, _uno_ tras _otro_.

-Ya me imagino que deben saber porque los mandé a llamar –Decía sin dejar de sellar uno tras otro, así que la montaña se iba haciendo cada vez más chica.

-Muchas gracias por traerlos Yamato, es bueno que no te vayas, lo que estoy por decir les incumbe a todos… ¡Listo! –Tras decir eso Shizune tomó en sus brazos la pila de papeles sellados y salió de la habitación.

Bueno ahora sólo quedaban cuatro más…

Tras un suspiro, se acomodó en el respaldo de su asiento. –Según parece ayer se infiltró un individuo en nuestra aldea, más específicamente en la fiesta que organizó la señorita Yamanaka –La señaló -desgraciadamente yo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para atender el caso inmediatamente, pero ya se están tomando medidas…

-Dirá que estaba borracha… -Dijo Naruto por lo bajo ocasionando una pequeña risa por parte de Ino.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Naruto?! –Y de un ceño fruncido a un golpe, todas las montañas de arduo trabajo se desplomaron por la habitación entera, captando el temor de los presentes, que veían paralizados como llovían hojas de papel dentro del despacho de la sanin, sólo por ese "pequeño" puño de la Hokage al escritorio.

-Na…nada, nada –Sonrió zorrunamente.

En eso entró Gai a la habitación.

-¿Llego tarde Tsunade-sama?

-No Gai, esta bien puedes pasar.

-Jóvenes…- Saludó con una de sus flamantes sonrisas al pasar.

-Como les decía, este individuo que venía disfrazado, ocultaba su rostro con una máscara y fue confundido erróneamente con Kakashi, se aprovechó de las circunstancias para pasar desapercibido, según tengo entendido y no sabemos si es ninja o no.

-¡Es un fantasma! -Exclamó Naruto.

Sakura se tapó la cara de vergüenza.

-¡No es humano, es un fantasma!

-Silencio –Habló Tsunade –Ah eso voy…

-¡Pero es verdad! –Volvió a interrumpir -Cuando Gai sensei y yo lo alcanzamos, lo golpeé en la cara y la máscara se rompió, pero no tenía rostro!!!! Dígaselos Gai-sensei! ¡Dígaselos! Los espíritus salen en la noche de Halloween, ese era un espíritu, me lo dijo la anciana Fujimoto. –Naruto hacía gestos extraños al tiempo que hablaba, como tratando de representar la escena.

Causando un efecto perturbador en la Hokage y el resto la audiencia, por supuesto.

-Gai ¿es eso cierto?

-Bueno no voy a negar que fue muy extraño… -Gai comenzó a recordar.

_**Flash back**_

La bestia verde de Konoha y el contenedor del kyuubi por fin habían logrado alcanzar al extraño individuo enmascarado que se movía veloz, como una sombra entre el bosque oscuro.

-Hasta aquí llegas extraño, ríndete ante el espíritu de la juventud, ¡no dejaré que alguien que trató de hacerse pasar por mi eterno rival, escape así nada más! –Gritó Gai mientras se aproximaba a Shaka para golpearlo.

Sin embargo este fue muy hábil y lo esquivó.

Naruto hizo varias copias suyas para evitar que escapara como la última vez y finalmente terminó rodeándolo.

Gai intentaba atacarlo con su taijutsu dentro del circulo imaginario formado por Naruto y sus clones, pero nada parecía funcionar, en ese momento Shaka atrapó en el aire uno de los tantos kunais que los clones de sombra le lanzaban y se posicionó rápidamente detrás de Gai inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¿Qué es esto? No puedo mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo… -Dijo captando la atención del rubio.

-Gai-sensei ¿Se encuentra bien?

Shaka aproximó el kunai al cuello de Gai con claras intensiones de atravesarlo, pero sorpresivamente éste desapareció en una nube de humo. _-"Ahora sí te atrape…." _Naruto aprovechó que el bushin de Gai lo distrajo para correr a él y golpearlo con fuerza en toda la cara.

…

-¡Itai, itai, itai! ¡Pero que máscara tan dura! –Se quejó el rubio saltando de dolor con el puño completamente rojo.

Gai rió -Buen trabajo, Naruto –Dijo saliendo detrás de un árbol -Ahora llevémoslo con la Hokage… ¿hug?

No entendían lo que pasaba, Shaka se había quedado inmóvil frente a Naruto, la máscara de porcelana comenzó a agrietarse hasta desquebrajarse por completo en pequeños trozos que caían al suelo como si de gotas se tratasen.

Naruto palideció al instante. -¿Qué demonios? –Gritó horrorizado -¡NO TIENE CARA! –Señaló.

En lugar de rostro, sólo había una sombra negra, entonces las ropas que lo cubrían se desplomaron, como si hubiesen estado flotando todo ese rato.

-Él…él…él…¡¡¡¡AH!!!! –Gritó Naruto. –¡Es un fantasma, es un fantasma dattebayo! ¡Tal y como dijo la señora Fujimoto! –Gritaba a punto de histeria.

Gai se aproximó calmadamente al montón de ropa, ignorando casi por completo el frágil estado emocional de Naruto –Pudo haber sido un jutsu de reemplazamiento –Al levantar la capa, toda la demás ropa que había debajo ya no estaba.

-Que extraño… -Gai se encontró pensativo, a diferencia del muy asustado rubio.

-Sea lo que fuera, Naruto, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vamonos. –Gai y el tembloroso Uzumaki se dispusieron a caminar, una imprevista ventisca le arrancó la capa negra a Gai de las manos, perdiéndose en el denso bosque…

-¿Y eso que fue?... ¡Hey Naruto espera!

-¡Fantasmasfantasmasfantasmas me voy de aquí! –Gritaba el chico mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo ya bastante lejos de Gai y de la horrenda capa fantasmal.

_**Fin de flash back**_

Todos se encontraban atónitos ante el relato, por lo aterrador o ridículo quizás –No estoy seguro de si era un fantasma o no, pero su habilidad es un hecho, yo diría que puede ser un jutsu especial de teletransportación, pero sus corrientes de chakra eran muy extrañas.

-Es verdad… cuando estuve cerca de él, su chakra se sentía intenso, casi sofocante –Agregó Sakura.

-Pero al menos las reconocerías si las sintieras cerca ¿no? –Preguntó Tsunade.

-Sí, por supuesto. – Dijo casi por reflejo, comprendiendo de inmediato cuanto se arrepentiría de haber respondido aquello, más tarde. Se mordió la lengua.

-Muy bien, porque a partir de ahora Gai, Naruto, Sakura su misión será encontrarlo, ya que han tenido experiencia con él antes, Yamato los ayudará. Ino, necesito que me des la lista de todos los invitados de la fiesta por favor…

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Naruto –Me rehúso a aceptar esta misión, ¡no voy a ir en casería de fantasmas!

-Pero Tsunade-sama ¿no se supone que desapareció? Quién sabe donde esté ahora, si era un ninja enemigo seguro se fue… sólo perderíamos el tiempo -Dijo Sakura.

-Sisisisi, ¡Dattebayo! Sakura-chan tiene toda la razón, yo lo vi desaparecer frente a mis propios ojos. ¡Como por arte de magia!

-Ese es el problema, Sakura –Respondió ignorando por completo a Naruto -Desearía que se hubiese ido…

Todos quedaron paralizados.

-Durante la noche estuvieron llegando reportes de personas que aseguraron ver una figura masculina de capa y sombrero negro durante la madrugada rondando la aldea, algunas personas muy asustadas piensan que es un fantasma. –La Gondaime apoyó los codos del escritorio y reposó su quijada sobre los dedos entrelazados. -Les diré algo, no quiero alborotos en MI aldea y antes de que la gente se escandalice y haga de esto un problema mayor, necesito que lo capturen y rápido, sea fantasma, ninja, mago, un demente disfrazado o lo que sea, averigüen qué es lo que quiere ¡y sáquenlo de aquí! ¿ENTENDIDO? –Habló con furia Tsunade.

-¡Sí señora! –Afirmaron todos de inmediato en una posición de firmes, que hubiesen dejado en vergüenza a cualquier soldado veterano del ejército.

-¡Ahora retírense! –Gruñó.

Todos los presentes salieron a zancadas de la habitación en la cual venía entrando Shizune, quien no pudo evitar mirarlos extrañada por las caras pálidas que tenían, los esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pues traía en las manos una pila de documentos muy importantes que le había llevado toda la noche ordenar minuciosamente, mas…

-¿¡QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ!? -…Contempló horrorizada como todas las horas de organización que había pasado con esos documentos, se encontraban ahora regadas por el suelo de la oficina.

-Ahí estás, Shizune ¿Son esos más papeles para sellar? ¿Qué esperas? tráelos acá –Habló la sanin desde su escritorio, ajena al pequeño cortocircuito que el cerebro de la castaña había tenido. Shizune no pudo resistirlo. Se desmayó.

OoO

Los cinco shinobis salían de la torre de Hokages sin mucho ánimo, o al menos tres de ellos sin mucho ánimo…

-¿Qué pasa jóvenes? ¿Por qué las caras largas? La vida es muy corta como para desanimarse así, y ustedes muy jóvenes para preocuparse…

Hubo un suspiro general –Es que…

-¿Qué? –Gai no parecía entender su depresión.

-Aún no termino de limpiar el salón de fiestas y ahora que le asignaron la misión a Naruto no terminaré pronto tampoco y ya tengo que entregarle a la Hokage una lista de todas las personas que estuvieron en la fiesta y bueno… muchos se colaron… además me cuesta creer que todo esto haya pasado justo en mi fiesta, quería que fuera una noche inolvidable, pero no así.

-Tranquila Ino, no fue tu culpa, además a mí me gustó la fiesta y estoy seguro de que no fui el único – Dijo Tenzou.

-Fue una fiesta genial –Gai alzó su pulgar como símbolo de aprobación y entusiasmo.

-Hm bueno muchas gracias –Ino terminó por sonreír –Pero igual me cuesta creer que algo así esté pasando.

-¿A ti te cuesta creerlo? A mí me cuesta recordarlo –Chilló exaltado el contenedor del kyuubi.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa Naruto?- Preguntó Gai.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡No quiero andar en búsqueda de un fantasma! Ese tipo es aterrador…

-Tranquilo Naruto, mientras la llama de la juventud esté latiente dentro nuestro no habrá nada que pueda detenernos por más atemorizados que estemos o más escalofriante, misterioso, horroroso y fantasmal sea el enemigo. –Acto seguido soltó una sonora carcajada con aire triunfal.

Sakura no soltó más que un suspiro. Ella no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas pero… no podía imaginar el apoyo moral que estaba recibiendo Naruto en ese instante.

-No me digas Sakura, que a ti también te da miedo el supuesto fantasma –Esta vez se dirigió a ella el capitán Tenzou.

-Mm no es terror como el de Naruto, pero no me agrada mucho la idea tampoco. "_No después de lo de ayer"_ Además, tenía pensado pintar mi casa… ya saben navidad se acerca y quería que mi casa estuviera presentable.

-Admirable, comenzar los preparativos de navidad con un mes de anticipación, eso es una gran muestra de energía Sakura –Le felicitó Gai.

Sakura rió nerviosamente –He estado aplazándolo bastante – Dijo –Pensaba hacerlo este fin de semana, pero creo que no podrá ser.

-Les diré que, en vista de que ese "fantasma" sólo se ha reportado de noche, ¿Qué tal si damos inicio a esta misión oficialmente esta noche? así ustedes podrán terminar sus asuntos pendientes, Sakura podrá empezar a pintar su casa y Naruto podrá ayudar a Ino con el salón de fiestas, mientras Gai y yo podemos ir buscando algo de información.

-N-no hace falta de verdad –Habló Naruto algo nervioso, la verdad no quería seguir limpiando con Ino y su gigantesco temperamento.

-Eso no sería justo, Yamato-taichou, que mientras nosotros resolvamos nuestros problemas, ustedes estén trabajando.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, incluso Lee podría ayudarnos. –Dijo la bestia verde –Ese muchacho tiene mucha energía.

-¿Qué? Ahora sí que no sería justo… -Empezó Sakura pero Tenzou la interrumpió.

-Sakura tranquilízate, es cuestión de preguntarle a algunas personas si vieron algo extraño, de todas formas dudo que aparezca a plena luz del día, nos reuniremos de nuevo a las 18:50 que es cuando se pone el sol, en el campo de entrenamiento número tres… con Gai y yo será más que suficiente para cubrir la zona por lo que resta del día.

-No estoy segura…

-Anda Sakura, ya te dijeron que no tenían problema en hacerlo.

-Bueno… está bien –Sakura Hizo una pequeña reverencia –Muchas gracias Yamato-taichou, Gai-sensei.

-No hay porqué –Respondió Tenzou.

-Sisisi, que Sakura pinte su casa, pero déjenme ir con ustedes, por favor. –Rogó Naruto.

-Eso si que no, tú tienes que ayudarme a terminar la limpieza del salón. –Le recordó la rubia poniendo las manos en jarra.

-¡Pero ya está todo limpio!

-¡Esa mesa no se va a reparar sola, sabes!

-Quedé con Hinata-chan para almorzar, por favor Ino.

-No me interesa.

-Pero se va a molestar conmigo.

-No soy idiota, Hinata no se molestaría contigo.

Los presentes veían la pelea como quien está concentrado en un partido de tenis. Y entre excusas y reproches, finalmente el primer tiempo llegó a su final después de que Naruto traspasara la defensa de Ino.

-¡Ah está bien! Pero sólo lo hago por Hinata-chan –Se cruzó de brazos – ¡Me debes una Uzumaki!

Uzumaki 1. Yamanaka 0.

-Lo sé, lo sé gracias Ino.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me tendrás que dar dinero para costear la reparación de la mesa y llevarla al carpintero.

Uzumaki 1. Yamanaka 1.

-Está bien… -Suspiró resignado.

-Bien – Intervino Tenzou –Supongo que es un empate…

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Gruñó Ino sintiendo tensarse varias venas de su frente.

-Acuerdo, acuerdo dije que es un _acuerdo_… bueno nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento en la tarde –Respondió con una ligera gota de sudor rodando por su nuca.

-Hai.

Y tras un "puf" Sakura, Naruto, Tenzou y Gai desaparecieron antes de que Ino pudiera decir "Jutsu de teletransportación"

-¿Hug? Cof…cof… ¡Naruto se fue!

OoO

-Uff de la que me salvé… no tengo suficiente dinero como para pagar un carpintero ahora mismo… todo lo que tengo es para el almuerzo con Hina-chan…

Un alegre Naruto sonreía zorrunamente mientras caminaba con las manos detrás de la nuca, completamente distraído pensando en su novia hasta que algo captó su atención, haciendo detenerse al instante.

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei!?

El peliplata que venía caminando hacia la dirección contraria con libro en mano, a penas rompió su concentración para devolverle el saludo con un leve y poco entusiasta…

-Ohayo – …Acompañado de un leve movimiento de su mano.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde se había metido? Ni se imagina las cosas que han pasado.

-Ni me las quiero imaginar… -Contestó distraído mientras continuaba caminando y leyendo, haciendo una de sus típicas escenas mal-actuadas-de-mostrar-interés-por-el-tema, que a propósito y como siempre, Naruto no captaba.

-Ha sido muy extraño, un fantasma se coló en la fiesta de Ino ¡no lo va a creer!

-No podría aunque quisiera – Dijo pasando de largo al rubio quien no paraba de seguirlo mientras le relataba la alocada historia y él, simulaba escuchar...

Aunque varias partes captaron por escasos segundos la atención de Hatake (por el exclusivo hecho de que lo hayan confundido con él) estaba seguro de que no lo había dado a expresar lo suficiente como para que Naruto siguiera con su inspirada narración con tal… pues… "_Inspiración_".

-Espere un segundo –Naruto se calló de golpe captando la atención de Kakashi, quien se detuvo también.

-Usted dijo que iría a la fiesta de Ino y no fue, eso quiere decir que…. ¡Me engañó!

-¿Engañarte yo? –Simuló aire de ofendido -yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa –Un muy mal actuado aire de ofendido…

-Claro que sí, usted me dijo que iría _probablemente. -_ Dijo asegurándose de repetir textualmente lo que había dicho, con sus exactas palabras.

-Lo que yo te dije Naruto, es que iría _posiblemente –_Corrigió_ -_ Así que no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho.

-¡Eso es lo mismo! –Exclamó extendiendo sus manos al aire como signo de su incontenible desesperación.

-Necesitas aprender la diferencia entre probabilidad y posibilidad…- Respondió al tiempo que guardaba su querido ejemplar en la seguridad de su porta shurikens y se disponía a enseñarle -como buen profesor que era- una nueva lección indispensable para la vida, a su querido ex alumno.

-Primero que nada la probabilidad determina la posibilidad… probablemente significa que hay muchas posibilidades de hacer algo, precisamente porque es "probable" y posiblemente significa que es posible o no hacer algo, es decir que hay algunas posibilidades… el hecho de que sea posible no prueba que sea seguro ¿cierto?

Naruto parecía confundido. ¿O fuera quizás perplejo?

-¿Supongo?

-Entonces… -Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, listo para aplicar un rápido exámen - ¿Qué significa probabilidad?

-Que hay muchos hechos probables que justifican o respaldan una acción.

-¿Y posibilidad?

-¡Que no vas a ir a la fiesta!

Kakashi sonrió.

Fin cap 2.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**HOLA!!! espero esten bien, disculpen por no haber actualizado antes esta historia, pero es que sigo teniendo problemas con el internet y he estado un poco mucho ocupada xD, espero que por el momento se calmen con este cap (xD sí, me refiero a las cartas de amenazas anónimas o.o) esteeee bueno, me creerian si les digo que creía perdido este cap? de hecho me soprendí cuando lo vi anoche en mis documentos y a penas lo corregí un poco y me decidí a subirlo pero como cosa raaaara no tenía internet... como ando un poco apurada dejaré la nota hasta aquí, de acuerdo ando muy apurada... xD**

**Graaaaaaaaacias a todos por sus comentarios, sé que está demás decirlo pero me fascina leerlos, espero que comenten de este cap y así sabré si les gusta como se va desarrollando esto, ah una cosita, este fic será cortito espero no les moleste pero no creo que "por ahora" se extienda más de cuatro caps, bueno claro, por ahora .... mujajajaja xD!!! x cierto, inspiré la última escena en un dialogo que vi en una pelicula de Will Smith "Buscando la felicidad" si leen con atención y ven la pelicula (que por cierto es una de mis favoritas) entenderan de lo que hablo... xD Naruto Naruto... que vamos a hacer contigo mijo??? xD!!!**

**Ya saben psss aquí trabajando con SMBS todavía... no me maten T.T Gracias por responder la encuesta el cap pasado, se los agradezco mucho y me ha servido bastante!**

**Nos leemos, kisses! los quiero!!!!**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	3. El Rompecabezas Tras la Gran Fiesta

**Un fin de Semana Digno de Halloween**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. No hice este fic con ánimos de lucro. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Sin más que agregar:

* * *

**Cápitulo III: El Rompecabezas**

**.**

**.**

Tal y como habían prometido, la bestia verde de Konoha, su clon (a quien no habían tardado nada en convencer) y Tenzo, el capitán ANBU, se habían pasado todo el resto de la tarde interrogando a tantos aldeanos les fuera posible, con relación a los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior. El problema era que después de casi seis horas de arduo trabajo parecían estar estancados justo donde habían empezado ¿La razón? Bueno, era un poco obvia.

Para no perder tiempo, habían decidido separarse y reunirse nuevamente en el Ichiraku Ramen un poco antes del anochecer.

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo perfectamente —le decía la señora viuda dueña del puesto de dangos a un atento Tenzo — justo después de quedarme dormida, escuché unos extraños ruidos en la calle así que me levanté y desde mi ventana pude ver a un hombre vestido de negro, tenía la expresión más triste que nunca vi —hizo una pausa para limpiarse un par de lágrimas de los ojos —¡Quedé desconsolada de solo verlo! —al pobre castaño no le quedó más remedio que consolar a la pobre anciana que lo sostenía con fuerza, aferrada a su brazo derecho.

—Tranquilícese, señora Kaede.

—Ven, hijo mío, vamos a comer unos dangos —le decía con voz lastimera al ninja que la seguía resignado en su caminar. Tenzo sólo rogaba porque a los demás le estuviera yendo mejor que a él.

OoO

Después de una exhaustiva recopilación de datos, la joven Yamanaka parecía tener una lista bastante exacta de todas las personas que se habían colado a su fiesta. Ah, y de los invitados también. Sin embargo, también estaba segura de que había pasado a mucha gente por alto, después de todo, con tantos disfraces era difícil precisar las identidades de cada quien. Por Kami ¡Nada más contar que todos los integrantes de la banda habían llevado máscaras doradas a juego con sus trajes! No recordaba de qué iban disfrazados exactamente, pero sabía que eran trajes muy llamativos y coloridos ¡Qué decir de todos las demás personas de cara tapada que no recordaba!

¿A quién quería engañar? Le habían dado un trabajo muy difícil. Sólo esperaba que su información pudiera ayudar.

Un poco decaída de ánimos atravesó el umbral que le daba la bienvenida a la Torre del Hokage y subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de Tsunade. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que la Quinta no estaba allí. Todavía tendría que cazar a Naruto por toda Konoha para recuperar el dinero que había gastado en el carpintero para reparar la mesa que rompió, así que no queriendo dejar la tarea para después, avanzó hasta la puerta de la oficina y tocó con suavidad.

Pero nadie respondió.

Tocó una vez más y acercando el oído pudo notar los grititos de frustración provenientes del interior de la habitación.

—¿Shizune? ¿Eres tú? —abrió la puerta y en efecto, encontró a la castaña hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Ah, Ino ¿Cómo estás? No te oí entrar —dijo con una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Claro, con este desastre que tienes ¿Qué pasó aquí? —no era como que fuera raro encontrar la oficina de Tsunade echa un desastre, lo raro era que sucediera _con Shizune allí._

La castaña se hizo la desentendida mientras seguía rebuscando por cada rincón de la oficina. —¿Tsunade-sama traspapeló otro documento importante? —trató de adivinar.

—¿Qué? No, no para nada… espero —decía distraída mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles y proseguía en su búsqueda.

Ino la miró con pena ajena y dejó la lista sobre la mesa —Sólo vine a dejar lo que Tsunade-sama me pidió y… ¡Shiziune qué te pasa! —corrió a auxiliarla cuando observó atónita cómo Shizune comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio luego de volcar una caja llena de pergaminos rojos.

—¡No está en ninguna parte, Ino!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se te perdió, Shizune? — Yamanaka sabía lo frágil que podía tornarse la secretaria de la Hokage cuando algo no le salía bien. Como una pompa de jabón.

—Ese es el problema, Ino. Yo nunca pierdo las cosas, esto es tan _no-soy-yo_ ¡La única cosa que he perdido en mi vida ha sido la virginidad! Y ahora no sé dónde lo puse…

Ino tuvo que contener una carcajada—Vamos, Shizu, no seas tan dramática, a cualquiera le puede pasar. Mira, trataré de ayudarte, dime ¿Qué es eso que no recuerdas dónde pusiste?

—Es confidencial, lo siento no puedo decírtelo. —decía al tiempo que metía todos los pergaminos rojos dentro de la caja otra vez.

—Bueno, si es tan grave quizás deberías…

—¡NO! Absolutamente no. Tsunade-sama no se puede enterar de que perdí ese pergamino. —Parecía que a Shizune iban a salírsele los ojos de sus orbitas.

A Ino no le quedó más remedio que consolar a la pobre Shizune. Ella sabía que este tipo de cosas jamás terminaban bien. Si era algo tan importante, más pronto que tarde la Princesa de las Babosas se daría cuenta y le provocaría a Shizune un colapso emocional.

—¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!

OoO

Mientras tanto, lahistoria que a Gai le habían contado había sido similar, pues resulta que el dueño del salón donde la fiesta se llevó a cabo también lo había visto, al supuesto fantasma. Sólo que en su caso, había sido una ira inmensa reflejada en su rostro —Estaba dirigiéndome a mi salón de fiestas luego de que me llamaran para contarme del escándalo que había sucedido —Gai escuchaba atentamente — me crucé frente a frente con un sujeto vestido de negro que parecía no caber en su ira. Me quedé paralizado.

—¿ Y qué pasó después? —insistió Gai.

—Cuando volví en mí ya no estaba —respondió el señor.

—Qué extraño —respondió Gai.

—¡Dígamelo a mí!

Realmente no mucha gente había sentido nada extraño, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pues los rumores en la aldea de la Hoja, corrían rápido. Tan rápido como el fuego por las hojas secas ¡Y por nada estaban en el País del Fuego durante el otoño!

OoO

En otra parte de la aldea, Sakura acababa de terminar de echar la primera mano de pintura al costado izquierdo de su casa. ¡Y aún faltaba tanto! No era una casa muy grande pero era acogedora y más importante, era propia. Además la zona era relativamente tranquila, no habían muchas casas alrededor. Admiró su obra maestra y luego admiró el desastre de su persona. Estaba llena de pintura así que se dispuso a tomar una relajante ducha.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en su bata, se tropezó con la bolsa donde guardaba el disfraz y la colocó sobre la cómoda inmediatamente. Había algo de ese vestido en su cuarto que no la hacía sentir bien, por lo que trató de devolverlo a penas terminada la reunión con su grupo fuera de la torre y para su mala suerte la tienda donde Ino le había indicado que lo había comprado estaba cerrada, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que traerlo de vuelta a casa.

La imagen de aquél príncipe se coló en su mente haciéndola suspirar de frustración.

Se tiró en la cama aun con el pelo mojado y cerró los ojos preguntándose quién podría ser aquel hombre misterioso. Se sonrojaba sólo de recordar el contacto de su suave piel, pero al mismo tiempo le irritaba no saber quien era él. No le había contado a nadie acerca de su experiencia, prefería mantener el secreto sólo para sí y entonces comenzó a preguntarse si aquello no habría sido más que un producto de su activa imaginación. Después de todo nadie más los había visto, por lo que recordaba podría haber sido tan sólo un sueño.

Un sueño, tal y como en el que estaba cayendo ahora.

OoO

—¡Te digo que era naranja!

—¡Y yo que era verde!

—¡Estás vieja, de qué te vas a estar acordando tú si no recuerdas ni lo que desayunaste!

—Recuerdo mi desayuno perfectamente, el que no parece recordar de que color era ese arlequín eres tú.

Lee miraba alternativamente a la pareja de ancianos que administraban el baño de aguas termales, tratando de calmar los ánimos del "feliz" matrimonio.

—Señores, por favor ¿Están seguros que lo que vieron moverse por el techo en la madrugada era un…uh Arlequín?

—¡Así es! —chillaron ambos al mismo tiempo

—¿Nada de trajes negros o capa aterradora? —preguntó el joven Jounin.

—¡Por enésima vez, no! Tenía una mascara dorada y el atuendo era de una tela naranja brillante —le dijo la anciana de moño apretado, hecha una furia —¡Sé lo que vi!

—No le creas ni una palabra, jovencito. El traje era verde brillante de eso estoy seguro. No como el que traes puesto sino mucho más oscuro.

De algo estaba seguro, de verde a naranja había una inmensa diferencia ¿A quién debía creerle? Lee suspiró mientras la pareja se proponía a discutir otra vez. No se le estaba haciendo nada fácil el recolectar pistas.

OoO

Naruto caminaba feliz, había concluido una adorable cita con la más adorable aún Hinata. No sólo habían almorzado sino que también habían ido a caminar al parque y a tomar merienda. Todo lo referente a fantasmas había desaparecido de su mente temporalmente.

Pasaba en ese justo momento por detrás de la Torre del Hokage y notó de inmediato a su viejo sensei parado en uno de los techos ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo sabía pero sí parecía muy concentrado en su tarea. Fuera cual fuese esa. También notó al pequeño Pakkun a su lado, quien tras recibir algunas indicaciones salió disparado rumbo indefinido. No se lo pensó dos veces para llegar hasta él de tres saltos.

—¡Oi, Kakashi-sensei! —le gritó con una chispeante sonrisa.

Kakashi le devolvió el saludo de forma menos entusiasta pero con gusto sincero.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí en el techo? ¿Se le perdió algo? ¿Lo ayudo a buscarlo?

—Gracias, Naruto. Pero no será necesario, no se me perdió nada. —respondió el Jounin.

—¿Entonces que hacía aquí?

—Sólo estaba revisando una cosa… —Naruto lo miró con curiosidad y él negó con la cabeza como desechando malos pensamientos — pero ya terminé, vamos —hizo ademán de bajar del techo y Naruto lo siguió.

—¿La vieja Tsunade le está poniendo misiones sosas otra vez?

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír —Algo así, Naruto, algo así.

—Bah, yo que usted me quejaría —dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca —no es justo que lo use para hacerle los mandados.

—Es nuestro trabajo — respondió con simpleza mientras sacaba su libro —no podemos decirle que no al Hokage.

—¿Sabe cuál es su problema, Kakashi-sensei? Usted es demasiado blando.

El peligris esta vez no pudo evitar reír sin quitar la mirada de su lectura —¿Blando?

—Sí, y apático, desinteresado, indiferente, filántropo…

—¿Filántropo? Guao, ahora sí me creo que estás saliendo con Hinata-chan. Si ya terminaste de insultarme con palabras cuyo significado desconoces, me iré a comer un comer un ramen. Estaba a punto de invitarte. —acotó.

—¿En serio, Kakashi-sensei? —respondió el rubio con los ojos azules totalmente centelleantes de alegría —Retiro todo lo que dije. De verdad es el mejor sensei de todos ¡Dattebayo!

—Sí, pero ahora no lo haré —puntualizó dándole vuelta a la página.

—¿Pero por qué no? —preguntó Naruto recuperándose del cruel peso de sus palabras, que como un clavo, lo habían dejado pegado al suelo.

—Porque soy un "filántropo" ¿recuerdas? —le respondió sin mirarlo, con la esperanza de que aquello le enseñara no sólo a aprender el significado de las palabras que usara de ahora en más, sino también a respetar a sus mayores, en especial a él —además, primero tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Espeeeeere! — sin embargo, el Ninja Copia ya había desaparecido de un salto. —Kakashi-sensei es muy cruel —lloriqueó el Jinchūriki mientras se desquebrajaban sus esperanzas de una cena gratuita.

OoO

Finalmente los tres shinobis habían decidido reunirse para comparar los resultados de su extenuante búsqueda. Para ello, se dirigieron al popular Ichiraku Ramen, allí formularon las más alocadas hipótesis y tomaron cena todo al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, faltaba poco para la hora de encuentro estipulada por todo el equipo. Sakura y Naruto no debían tardar en llegar.

En lo único que pudieron coincidir era que ¡Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, parecía coincidir en sus historias! Esa era la razón de seguir estancados. Los tres ninjas se fundían las neuronas tratando de encajar todas las piezas de aquel auténtico rompecabezas. El desaliento era cada vez mayor a medida que comparaban la información. No cabían dudas de que los aldeanos tenían una imaginación demasiado activa o muy poca memoria.

Finalmente, Ayame los interrumpió para depositar frente a cada uno el correspondiente humeante tazón de delicioso ramen. Los tres hombres encontraron consuelo en el exquisito y tibio aroma que súbitamente inundaba sus narices.

—¡Itadakimasu! —corearon al tiempo que despegaban sus palillos.

Definitivamente era mejor pensar con el estómago lleno.

—Una niña me dijo —empezó Lee con la boca llena de jugosos fideos —que escuchó a unos payasos saltando por la calle durante la madrugada, que iban con trompetas y tambores.

—No lo comprendo —sentenció Tenzo —puedo entender que hayan diferencias entre las historias pero ¡Por qué tienen que ser todas tan diferentes!

—Ánimo muchachos, estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de la joven Sakura y el joven Naruto encontraremos rápidamente la solución a este rompecabezas— exclamó un, repentinamente renovado, Maito Gai.

—Te refieres a sólo Sakura ¿Verdad? Naruto está demasiado aterrado como para pensar con claridad. —bromeó Tenzou

—Claro, claro, eso es cierto amigo Yamato pero ¡no debemos nunca subestimar el poder infinito de la juventud!

Esto pareció animar a Lee pero definitivamente no tenía efecto en el Capitán ANBU _¿Qué estaban pasando por alto? ¿Qué era? _ —se preguntaba con la vista fija en el tazón.

—¿Qué sucede Yamato-san? ¿No le apetece el Ramen de hoy?

—No, no, Ayame-chan —en seguida el Jounin abandonó sus turbados pensamientos para dedicarle una sonrisa a la joven —está muy sabroso, como siempre —como para ratificar su afirmación, Tenzo tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer otra vez.

—Ahora que lo pienso, están muy desanimados hoy — la joven morena se afincó del mostrador para quedar más cerca de sus clientes —¿Día difícil?

—Y que lo digas, Ayame-chan. Tenemos la misión de encontrar e identificar a un sujeto que se coló en la aldea anoche. Hemos estado preguntándole a la gente todo el día acerca de si vieron algo raro después de la fiesta de Halloween, pero cada quien parece tener una historia diferente y eso nos hace sentir muy frustrados. —le comentó Lee —Pero no te preocupes, pronto resolveremos todo.

La joven mujer pareció tener un ligero respingo —¿Se refieren a ese aterrador fantasma del que todos hablan?

Sí, así de rápido se esparcían las noticias.

—No temas, joven Ayame. Estamos seguros de que no existe tal cosa como los fantasmas, es sólo un bandido al que pronto atraparemos. —Intervino Gai.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo viste? —rápidamente preguntó Tenzo.

—B-bueno, yo… —comenzó a hacer memoria —no estoy segura p-pero, estaba sacando la basura después de haber cerrado el restaurante de papá —decía una sonrosada Ayame —entonces un apuesto príncipe pasó frente a mí. Fue fugaz como una estrella pero… —.

Luego de una prolongada pausa en la que todos la miraban expectantes, Lee se vio obligado a intervenir.

—Ayame-san ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan roja? ¿Está enferma?

Gai y Tenzo volvieron a bajar los hombros y se resignaron a seguir comiendo ¡Para variar otra historia totalmente descabellada y diferente de las demás!

¡Más piezas sin encajar!

—Era un hombre increíblemente guapo —suspiró la inocente Ayame volviendo a trabajar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

OoO

Sakura se había quedado dormida profundamente envuelta en su bata de baño. Se sentía tan cómoda como su se hubiese quedado dormida en una cama hecha de esponjosos lirios blancos batida por una tersa brisa veraniega. Pronto, una confortable calidez la invadió, un aliento tibio chocó contra su rostro obligándola a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con el príncipe ¡No podía creerlo!

—Shiro —susurró sorprendida. Trató de moverse pero se encontró súbitamente paralizada. Nuevamente no podía alcanzar a ver más allá de su nariz.

Él hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para callarla. Seguidamente, se acercó lo suficiente a su oído como para susurrarle: —Cierra los ojos. —y ella obedeció.

Sakura no entendía su reacción, en lugar de apartarlo de sí y molerlo con sus bien capacitados puños, se dejó hipnotizar por las vibraciones de su voz y el calor que desprendían sus labios al besar la sensible piel de su cuello.

No pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido y decidió aferrarse a él, sus manos extrañamente recuperando la movilidad. Estaba vestido exactamente igual a como lo había visto la última vez. La acariciaba con la misma paciencia y delicadez, y a pesar de que la mente de Sakura era azotada por una marea de preguntas urgentes, no tuvo la voluntad suficiente para romper aquél hechizo, que, no podía mentir, había estado anhelando.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza a medida que él descendía por los caminos recién descubiertos de su bata entreabierta —Shiro — soltó en un soplo de placer — quería volver a verte.

Sintió como él se separaba un poco antes de decir —siempre he estado aquí.

Un golpe seco la hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez lo único que encontró sobre sí fue el techo despejado de su habitación. Se sentó erguida y miró a su alrededor.

Nada. Ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de Chakra.

—_Bueno, ese sí que fue un sueño_ —pensó avergonzada mientras pasaba sus dedos por donde segundos antes juraría se habrían posado los labios de su príncipe misterioso. _—¿No sería lo de la otra noche, también un sueño? —_se preguntó con desanimo, tratando de calmar su pulso.

¡Pero qué va, aquello se había sentido demasiado real!

Miró el reloj alarmada y descubrió que si realmente no se apuraba, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de llegar al campo de entrenamiento a la hora estipulada con Yamato y Gai-sensei. Se levantó de golpe y volvió a tropezar con la bolsa del vestido.

Así que _eso_ había sido lo que la despertó. Volvió a colocar la bolsa sobre la cómoda y entró corriendo a su closet para vestirse.

Ese vestido le causaba mil escalofríos.

.

.

Fin cap. III

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**¿Qué creían que me había muerto? PUEs…. Bueno, sí, los entiendo. Por un momento yo también me creí muerta del mundo del Fanfiction. Pero no sé, últimamente recibí muchos reviews y mensajes de personas pidiéndome que regresara (en especial de Argentina, fíjense o.o) y ya ven… funcionó! me entró por continuar todos mis fics (y unas nuevas ideas también) xD. HOLA A TODOS COMO LES VA? SI, SOY KENKA Y NO HE MUERTO! EHHHHHH! =DDDDD**

**Claro, claro, muchos cambios han sucedido en mi vida pero vamos a ver si puedo aprovechar este arranque de inspiración para retomar el hilo de los fics (sino, pues que mi beta Maaya me mate, que seguro lo hará x_x) vale decir, arranque de inspiración esta bien atravesado y no pudo llegar en peor momento (demasiado ocupada con la universidad, enferma etc. Etc.) pero aquí estoy. Si que se siente bien raro… vamos a ver cuánto dura esto ._.**

**Pues siii, este cap esta bien cortito pero eso es sólo porque realmente pensaba hacerlo super largo, tan largo que decidí cortarlo a la mitad o correría el riesgo de fastidiarme y no publicarlo hasta pasados seis meses más. A ver si así me entusiasmo yo también. Ya tengo casi todo el próximo estructurado, déjenme organizarme bien.**

**Ahhh y para los que pensaban que andaba completamente de vaga pues se equivocan! He estado editando los capítulos de SMBS desde hace un bueeeeeen tiempo, claro, de manera anónima y desapercibida, seguro nadie se ha dado cuenta eh! Y como dije antes, también he trabajado en otras cosas peroooo todo a su debido tiempo… Maaya entiende xD**

**Con respecto a este fic… sé que pareciera que este cap no dice mucho, pero en realidad está plagado de pistas por donde miren sólo que por ahora no las notan porque… claro! Es un fic de misterio! Sí, sí, seguro al principio pensaban que sería un fic cómico y ya… pero NOOOO, todo se irá revelando a su debido tiempo… =D Eso sí, lo que se viene es confuso y lo único que puedo decir es que NADA ES LO QUE PARECE MUAJAJAJA.**

**Realmente me divertí mucho releyendo sus reviews, algunos tienen ideas muy acertadas y otros no tanto pero ya ustedes mismos se darán cuenta. **

**Por cierto, los que me dejan reviews con sus correos, imagino que por alguna política de la página… no se ven, así que tendrán que ser un poco más creativos al momento de escribir la dirección.**

**Y buehhh no sé qué más decir! Primera actualización como en qué? 5 años? xD estoy sin palabras… no me queda más que agregar a: Espero que les haya gustado este cap, agradezco los que siguen la historia y déjenme saber su opinión!**

**Los quiere**

**Kenka1804 =O**

**Dejen Reviews plis!**


End file.
